Fangs of a Different Sort
by nymphonic
Summary: Hermione brews a potion to save an ex-Dark Wizard, but makes a ghastly mistake in the process that has eternal and intoxicating effects. This is a love story with lust's fangs sunken into it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story takes place in 2017 when we find out what happens to everyone, like after we see them on the platform with their children and whatnot. The main characters will be Draco and Hermione. So let's do this! Sorry I waited for so long after writing my first story to write another. But college is demanding. lol okay, now let's go.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I aspire to own Draco Malfoy. Yum. Ha.

**Fangs of Another Sort **by Vanny Tea

"Ron, dear. Why do you encourage ill feelings between our children and Draco Malfoy's? I don't want them going through what we did when we went to Hogwarts," Hermione huffed at her husband.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just never liked that slimy git. I always hated how he looked at me, you, and Harry - but especially you," Ron confessed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, quirking a brow.

"He always looked at you like you were a plaything. Like something he wanted to manipulate until it broke. Sick fellow, he is." Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh. I never noticed. He just always seemed so sad to me or conflicted or something," Hermione said, grabbing Hugo's hand and walking with him and her husband off of the platform.

"Sad? Maybe later in life, but definitely not in the early years of us knowing him. He was definitely a wanker," Ron said, laughing.

"Ron! Hugo's listening. Now hush up. You have to fly Hugo home, dear. I'm going to pick up some things and Apparate. So I'll meet you there, okay?" she said, kissing Ron lightly on the lips.

"Why can't we just go together?" Ron pouted.

"Because Apparating makes Hugo feel sick and I hate flying," Hermione contested.

"Bye mommy!" Hugo said happily, hugging her waist.

"I'll see you two at home. I love you! I might be stopping by Luna's as well!" Hermione called as they took off on their broomstick.

Hermione gathered herself and Apparated to Diagon Alley, to pick up several things for her daughter and for the home. She was so incredibly excited that Rose was going to the place where she found herself - her true self. She decided she must send a care package with everything she might need. The Alley was very slow that day since all the children were already in school and most wizards and witches were at work. There were just some recently graduated Hogwarts alumni wandering about and some people who worked in Diagon Alley on their lunch breaks. But save for them, there was no one else.

She wanted to buy Rose a set of books, a broomstick, a pet and whatever little trinket George could offer her at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a bit overkill but she decided her little girl deserved it all. The sun was going down and she knew she'd have to leave soon to visit Luna as she'd told Ron.

She turned to leave but as she approached the exit, there was an eerie feeling growing inside of her. She knew instantly that something was not right. Most of the Diagon Alley staff and shoppers had left and she realized she was the only one around for several blocks. She didn't know if this feeling was because she was alone or because something was wrong with one of her children or Ron. All she knew was that this sick feeling was growing more and more intense and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. She needed to get home fast.

However, before she pulled her wand to Apparate, she heard a faint sound in the distance. It seemed like someone choking, but different, like they were being suffocated or something. It was towards the alley that lead to Borgin and Burkes. She knew she shouldn't follow it but she figured she had to see if everything was all right. She had fought off the darkest wizards in the world after all - what danger could whatever this was possibly be? She inched closer and closer, apprehensively, with her wand drawn. She had tucked her packages into her magically extended bag so her hands were freed.

As she drew closer the breathing got heavier and heavier and she knew whoever it was coming from was close. It was faint but steady and she knew whoever it was had been injured.

"Hello?" Hermione whispered into the darkness.

There was no response so she proceeded.

"_Lumos_!" Hermione muttered and the dark alley was illuminated. She gasped loudly at what she saw.

A hooded figure rushed away as soon as Hermione's wand lit up. She didn't get a good look at what it was but she had her suspicions. She looked down at what it left behind. It was in fact a person, that she had heard.

"My heavens, are you all right?" Hermione knelt down to him and checked his pulse. "What happened?"

"Take me inside, please …" the man whispered weakly.

Hermione couldn't get a clear enough view of him, but she presumed he was around her age. His face was covered in lesions that were growing more and more rapidly and he was bleeding profusely from one spot, but she could not figure out from where.

She blasted the door open to Borgin and Burkes and dragged the stranger inside and rested him against an old chest. The floor was dusty and it was evident that this place had been abandoned for some time.

She tried every spell she knew that would heal up the lesions but nothing was working. They just kept reappearing all over his face and presumably his entire body.

"_Ferula_!" Hermione yelled finally and bandages covered his face and hands. "You must try to tell me what happened, sir."

"Attack … a girl. I fought off … and he attacked … me," his voice wavered and he could only manage a whisper which made Hermione have to lean in very close to hear.

"What was it?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I need to know so I can cure you."

"My neck … pain," he whispered.

Hermione gently pushed his head to the side and shone her wand on his neck. She gasped loudly. There were two circular puncture wounds that were oozing blood.

"A vampire!" Hermione said, disbelievingly.

"What!" the stranger exclaimed, causing him to choke a bit. Fear was evident in his eyes.

"I must get you under ground. The sun will weaken you even though it's setting. You must help me though," Hermione told him and he nodded, making his blood-stained blonde hair fall over his bandaged face.

"_Reducto_!" she shouted at the door to the basement, and it shattered to pieces. She dragged the man to the top of the stairs and stopped.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" she said, and levitated the man down the stairs and into a corner. It was even dirtier and dustier down there than it was upstairs. She conjured up another door and replaced the one she'd destroyed moments before.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank-you." the man said, sounding better already, "Am I to turn into a vampire?"

"If something isn't done soon, then yes. I need to make you a potion that will reverse the effects of the bite," Hermione said into complete darkness. "_Lumos Maxima_. Oh the lesions are disappearing. I'm going to unbandage you."

She got closer and set her wand down on the ground. She peeled back the layers of stained gauze and uncovered a perfect alabaster complexion. She gasped loudly and jumped back.

"Malfoy!?" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you say it was you?!"

"I figured it wasn't important. Just help me, please. I feel very weak and I can't be a vampire, not for my son's sake." he leaned his head and his eyes fluttered shut. He was unconscious.

Hermione set out to find the ingredients for a potion she'd read about once. It slowed down the effect of a vampire bite if taken as soon as possible. She knew she had to hurry or the effects would be irreversible.

She could not believe it was Malfoy of all people it could have been. The chances of her knowing the victim were so slim yet there he was, covered in his own blood, slowly changing into a vampire. She'd never encountered a vampire before or brewed that potion, but she had no doubt in her mind that she could save him.

She Apparated into several shops to collect her ingredients as they were all closed. She left money and sorry notes in all the shops she'd stolen things. They were only a courtesy. Most shop owners gave her whatever she wanted for free.

She hurried back to the basement where Malfoy was still unconscious. With a careful eye she measured out her unicorn horn shavings, basil root, jellied toad eggs, leech legs, and valerian roots. She mixed them up to the best of her knowledge and it seemed to be correct. There were just two more things she needed - a drop of human blood and a drop of blood from the inflicted. She pricked Draco's finger and squeezed out a drop into the cauldron and it fizzled, turning a bright white before it turned violent red. She then pricked her own finger and the blood fell in, making the potion a deathly black color.

She poured some of the draught into a goblet she'd found and rinsed out. She held Draco's neck with one hand upright and tipped the potion into his mouth with the other. He was still unconscious but his body began to twitch and shake violently, causing Hermione to have to back away for fear of being hit. This continued for several more minutes until his body finally went limp.

"Malfoy?" Hermione urged but no response. "Malfoy!" she nudged him and his eyes shot open.

"I feel … fantastic," Malfoy grinned. "But why am I so hungry?"

"Oh, dear." Hermione drew her wand.

**A/N: **Buahahaha. I've had a vampire story brewing in my mind for about 2 years for Draco and Hermione but just haven't gotten a minute to sit down and write it. But here it is! I hope you like it. R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks you guys! I didn't expect all the great review I got. You all are fabulous little monsters. So I don't think I made it clear enough before I started but the last chapter took place immediately after that last prologue in the Death Hallows. I may have gotten some things wrong because it's been years since I read it so I apologize. But anyway. Here we are with chapter two. Sorry it's a bit short but I have to lay the groundwork before I get on to the meat of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All the genius is JK Rowling.

**Fangs of a Different Sort: Chapter 2 **by Vanny Tea

"What do you smell?" Hermione asked, pointing her wand threateningly at Draco's throat.

"You. You smell so … sweet. You smell like flesh and … Granger, what's happening? What's wrong with me?" he said, breathing hard, barely allowing himself to exhale at all.

"The potion. It wasn't given to you right away so I fear you have some mannerisms of a vampire. You're part vampire, if you will." Hermione kept her wand pointed.

"I-I have to drink blood now?" Draco demanded.

"No, you don't have to. But you might have a taste for it. You don't ever have to drink it if you don't want to," Hermione explained.

"Then why do I want yours so much? Will I crave others like this?" Draco asked, fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't know. I don't think you will. It might be because I had to use my blood in the potion," Hermione replied.

"So, I have your blood in me?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I believe I remember reading something like this. Oh, Merlin. This is bad. " Hermione's eyes grew large. "I-I shouldn't have …"

"What?!" Draco demanded.

"I'm a witch …" Hermione squinted and looked sideways.

"So?!" Draco barked.

"There's an old legend about a woman, Lady Augentine, who was bitten by a vampire and a man named Heathro Renauld prepared the potion I just made for you. He used his own blood because no muggles were around, but he was a pureblood wizard. When Lady Augentine awoke she had a strong craving for Renauld's blood and she claimed she could not live without him. Long story short, they ended up being together forever and he allowed her to feed off him whenever she pleased for the rest of their lives," Hermione said, frantically.

"So what does this mean, Granger!?" Draco screamed, his eyes wide.

"I mean. It might be the same thing for you. I don't know! This doesn't happen often. Quite frankly it happens never! That's just a legend!" Hermione shouted. "Only two vampire victims have been reported to have been saved by a potion and their's were done with muggle blood."

"Maybe I'll be fine since you're a muggleborn?" Draco suggested hopefully.

"This is possible. Oh, dear. I am so sorry!" Hermione cried.

"Why didn't you remember this before you went and dropped your witch blood into my potion!" Draco yelled.

"It was either that or be a full on vampire! If you hadn't noticed, there aren't very many muggles wandering about Diagon Alley!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm sorry. Thank-you. It's just, I want you … I taste you in my mouth." Draco rushed to Hermione with alarming speed. He put his hand around her throat and grabbed a piece of her hair to sniff it.

"Your speed … you've inherited more vampire traits then I'd previously thought." Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Release me, Malfoy."

"I want you, Granger." Hermione was quickly made uncomfortable by the intensity in his eyes. She squirmed under his touch. There was so much force and power behind his grasp, probably attributed to his new vampiric strength. It was alarming but somehow she did not want him to release her. He was so strong and demanding that she found it hard to resist him.

"Release me, Malfoy. We have families to get back to." Hermione quickly came to her senses. "Remember baby Scorpius and Astoria."

He unclenched his hand from her neck and she fell backward.

"I smell your blood on the air," Draco said.

"I had to prick my finger." Hermione clutched her hand with her other.

"Let me just taste you. I'll leave you alone after that, I promise." Draco was back at her side in a flash.

"No, Malfoy. I have a family to go back to, as do you." Hermione found it very difficult to disagree with him. Something in her told her to be a slave to his every beck and call.

"I'm doing you a service by asking, Granger. I can just take it if I wish," he said, sounding more sinister than he ever had in all their days at Hogwarts.

"Please, Malfoy. Don't ask this of me. I'm having a hard time saying no." Hermione diverted her eyes.

"Then why don't you stop being difficult and say yes," he said as he seized her bloody finger. He looked to her eyes to see if she would protest but when she did not move he took her finger in his mouth. The blood mixed with his saliva and he swished it around with his tongue. He'd never tasted anything so sweet or sensuous. Every inch of his body was on fire as he sucked from her punctured flesh. The pleasurable sensation however was not one-sided.

"Malfoy, stop." Hermione croaked. "Malfoy!"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, swishing her blood around his mouth.

"Yes! _Everything's_ wrong! I want to go back to my son and my husband. Please, just leave me alone," Hermione pushed passed him.

"Wait! Hermione, I owe you my life." He grabbed her arm, "You're the only one who can know about this!" he called after her. "Can I even go out in the sun? I don't know anything about myself anymore. Help me, please!"

"Just avoid being outside at noon," Hermione snapped as pulled her arm away and rushed back into the alleyway. She Apparated herself into her shower and washed any remnants of Draco Malfoy off of her.

It troubled her deeply as to why she didn't want Draco to stop. She would have willingly let him do whatever he wanted with her, had it not been for her family waiting for her at home.

She knew she had to do some research. She had to visit her favorite place on Earth - the library.

------

**A/N:** I'm trying hard not to make this story typical ... or whatever but it's hard with love stories soooo .. yeah lol. R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Laziness mixed with college work .. it won't happen again I promise lol. But anyway, here we go with chapter 3! Thank-you for all your kind reviews and boooo to you skalliwags who read and don't review lmao. jkjk. love.

**Fangs of a Different Sort: Chapter 3 **by Vanny Tea

"Those who use their own blood in the Dentamorphous Potion run the risk of forming an unreasonable attachment to the victim of the vampire bite. It is fabled that it is an impenetrable bond between a wizard and a half-vampire, however no instances of this have been documented. The stronger the afflicted desires their potion brewer, the stronger the brewer desires the allficted. The blood that is taken by the afflicted is also said to be a portal into the wizard's emotions. The half-vampire will be able to sense their human's emotions and to some extent know what they are thinking. This can only be achieved after some time and practice. It is speculated that the purer the wizard, the stronger the bond. So while the bond cannot be broken between a muggle-born wizard and his/her vampire, the bond can be dealt with and the two can lead separate bond however is only evident in ancient folklore as in the story of Heathro Renauld and Lady Augentine. "

In the entire library that was the only helpful bit of information Hermione could find. She replaced it on the shelf and sat in thought for a moment.

'So what I'm feeling isn't anything to be worried over, it's just this bond that I created with my blood. This isn't bad. It says we can lead separate lives. Thank, God.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I just have to stay away from him. That's kind of hard when we work in the same building though.'

Hermione got dressed for work as she normally did, brushed her hair and teeth as she normally did and kissed Ron and Hugo on the forehead as she normally did in preparation for work. To them she was acting completely normal but inside there was a war that could rival the Last Wizarding War.

She was more anxious to go to work than she ever had been in all her years working at the Ministry. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but Draco Malfoy was the reason. She hoped in the back of her mind that their paths would cross throughout the day and she could just get a eyeful of him or a whiff of his scent. She was completely and irrevocably intoxicated by him.

She downed a cup of tea and flooed to the Ministry. Everyone was drifting into their respective departments and busying themselves with the normalcy of the day. Hermione tried to do so as well but her mind kept drifting to Draco. She wondered if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. She smacked herself internally; of course he did, that's what the book said.

She figured she would go sit in the main atrium and read the latest Daily Prophet. He was bound to walk by after all. She sat down and opened the paper, pretending to read it while sipping some tea. After several minutes she scolded herself for being so immature and for trying to eye a man that wasn't her husband. However those feelings of disdain were quickly ebbed away as she saw him.

Her blood seemed to pulse fifty times faster and her pupils she felt had dilated to the size of small dinner plates. Her palms grew hot with sweat and she knew she must have seemed asthmatic as her breaths became more frantic and unrhythmic.

He cut through the crowd and as if by instinct his head whipped around and locked on her. He seemed to glide to her and he seemed even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible. He sat down closely, next to her and pretended to be reading something in the paper over her shoulder. He instead took a whiff of her hair. Hermione's spine seemed to melt and she couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips. Her eyes seemed to be rolling inside of her head.

"Draco …" Hermione whispered. "You must … you mu-must maintain your distance."

"But why? I've had a new set of urges in my new lifestyle and I've had trouble controlling them. You're at the top of my list by the way," he said in a low voice and she whimpered at his words. "Lie to me and tell me you don't want me too."

"Draco, that's inappropriate. I'm a married woman and you're a married man. Whatever's going on here is the consequence of my bad decisions regarding that potion and the farther you keep away from me, the better off we both are." Hermione mustered all of her inner strength to speak without pausing.

"But I can't. I smell you and I can taste you on my tongue again - your flesh, your lips, your _blood_." Draco got a few inches closer.

"You need to stay away from me, Draco. People will get suspicious," Hermione said, scooting away.

"Then why did you come sit here? I know it was to see me. I can read your thoughts, you know." Draco cooed.

"I-I."

"Shh." Draco put up a hand. "I came out here to meet you."

"But I-I … you can read m-my thoughts?" Hermione kicked herself around in her mind. She knew that. It was in the book. "What am I thinking now then?"

"Well … I don't know if I should say it out loud and embarrass you but I must say, you are quite the sexual deviant," Draco teased.

"Shut up!" Hermione huffed, her cheeks flushing red. "I don't want you. Now leave me alone! And what about your wife?"

"You're the one who keeps talking about her," Draco said flatly. "Plus, I've never once cheated on her if that's what you're getting at. It's just that … say you were piss drunk and you snogged some random barfly. I wouldn't consider that cheating, so I don't consider this cheating either because we're under something stronger than any whiskey or rum out there."

"I …" Hermione was dumbfounded. As juvenile as it was, it made complete sense.

"Just meet me somewhere later. Please." Draco pleaded. "You know. Never mind, I already know you won't even though you want to."

"Come by my office later. I want you to read some of the books I've collected on … your condition. But that's all. That's all we'll do. You have to promise no funny business," Hermione asserted.

"I promise," he said and he winked and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Woop! Chapter 4! You guys are so nice lol. And Soccerg95 I'm pretty sure Ron didn't cheat lol. I don't know if I inferred that or if JK wrote that and I totally missed it but nope. He's a faithful husband in my story =]. So without further delay here's chapter 4. Oh and wow I'm not smart. I titled my chapter 4 and 5 as chapter 4 and it took me forever to realize that I did that lol. I almost posted chapter 5 by mistake.

**Fangs of a Different Sort: Chapter 4 **by Vanny Tea

"You rang?" Draco's voice startled Hermione as she went back to her office.

"I said later!" she hissed.

"We both know I don't like to wait," Draco said in a low drawl. "So when can I open your … books?"

"You can't say shit like that to me, Malfoy." Hermione chided him and she went to fetch the books. "You can take them. I need to finish my work."

"No you don't, or you wouldn't have invited me up here." Draco ran his tongue over his teeth. "Tell me, Hermione. Why do you keep setting yourself up? Like the danger, do you?"

"You're sick, Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"I can read your mind. I know you don't want me to leave. Why play this game of cat and mouse? Or in this case, vampire and blood bag?" Draco grinned.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Do you want my blood or something else? Why are you taunting me?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"I want anything you're willing to give. And based on your thoughts of the past few hours, that's a lot." he propped his legs up on her desk.

"Ugh. Your insufferable. Just go about your life and leave me out of it. I couldn't stand you when we were at school and I definitely cannot stand you now," Hermione barked.

"See that's why I never liked you at Hogwarts," Draco began. "You never did what you wanted, only what you thought you should do."

"Oh that's why? I thought it was because I was a mudblood!" Hermione snapped.

"Well that too and because you were attached to Weasley and Potter's nether regions like you were being paid for it," Draco said dryly.

"So you thought I wanted to bed you all through school but I didn't because I thought I shouldn't?" Hermione said sarcastically. "It had nothing to do with your constant bullying?"

"Precisely." Draco ignored her sarcasm. "Think about it. We were the top students in our year. I still don't think any student that's gone through Hogwarts has beaten our marks. Plus, we had everyone ready to do anything we wanted them to do. We had it all, except for each other. We could have been an important union."

"And what union is that?" Hermione asked, not soaking up any of the rubbish Draco was dishing out.

"The union of Slytherin and Gryffindor. We could have stopped a lot of the prejudice you know," Draco said plainly.

"You're right about that, except for the fact that you were the source of most of the prejudice. Now shut up, Draco and get out of my office. I'm not taking that bait," Hermione said, motioning to her door.

With vampiric speed he got up, closed the door and sat back down all before Hermione could blink. She huffed at him but all he did was laugh.

"Listen. I'll make a deal with you," Draco started. "I'll leave you alone if you kiss me."

"You're barking mad! Of course not!" Hermione shouted.

"Are you sure? I'll leave you alone forever." he licked his lips. "I won't ever bother you again. Not at your house, here or … anywhere."

"I-I don't know," Hermione said.

"Come on," he coaxed. He was in front of Hermione's face in a flash, making her suck in her air sharply.

"I don't think I can. Ron …" Hermione trailed off.

"Just one kiss. He'd understand," Draco leaned in and whispered his words onto her lips.

"Okay. Just one and you leave me alone forever," she confirmed.

"On one condition," Draco said, moving his lips to her ear.

"Okay, deal's off. No conditions," Hermione said, stepping back.

"Well my condition is that, I leave you alone unless you call me back. Then the deal is off," he closed the gap between them.

"Um. Fine. That's fair I guess." Hermione's knees buckled. "Just … get on with it."

"Don't act so stiff. I can see you screaming my name," Draco smiled. "Oh don't look so shocked. It's in _your _head."

"Fine. I'm not stiff. Just kiss me already." She leaned towards him.

He ran his hand down her neck and between her breasts, flicking the top button of her blouse open with his nail. She gasped a little but did not protest. To her, his hand felt like the cool side of a pillow after you've been sleeping on one side for so long. It was cold but oddly comforting. She leaned into his touch and tried to ignore the sparks that were running up and down her back and the somersaults her stomach was doing.

"I promise I won't bite," he whispered gently and she leaned forward in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So judging by the decreasing numbers of reviews, I'm losing fans lmao. It's okay though. I still like my story so here's chapter 5! And since you've been such a lovely audience I'm adding chapter 6 into this too. I'm just making it Ch. 5 part 1 and 2

**Fangs of a Different Sort: Chatper 5 (Part 1) **by Vanny Tea

Hermione leaned closer and Draco leaned back. Her body needed him and he was consciously denying her. She could only want him as much as he wanted her so she didn't know why he was holding back now.

"Why are you teasing me?" Hermione asked.

"If this is our first and last kiss I want to savor it." his words slithered into her ear.

"Just do it before I change my mind," Hermione said impatiently.

He leaned in and she closed her eyes. He placed his hands on the back of her neck and rubbed his lips against her cheek and he kissed her eyelids and then her nose and then planted a light kiss on her lips. Her body went wild on the inside, like an animal was trying to escape. But she maintained her composure. She went limp and he had to squeeze her close just to keep her up.

He hunched his shoulders more and kissed her for real this time. Nothing else in her body seemed to be working except for her lips. White noise buzzed around her head, making her judgment fuzzy for the first time in a long time. He kissed her passionately and intensely, making sure to explore every part of her mouth with his tongue.

"Don't stop. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Draco pulled away.

"I-I uh- got to go," he said and dashed away, leaving Hermione hot and unsatisfied.

She threw herself into her chair and dropped her face into her hands. She didn't know what had happened. She wished she could read his thoughts as he could read hers, but that would never happen unless she by some miracle got bitten by a vampire too and he brewed her a potion. The odds were against her.

She felt used since he just jetted like that without any kind of explanation. She couldn't help but think that she did something to offend him, but everything had been fine or better than fine up until that moment. The only reason she could think of was that he felt a sudden guilt about cheating on his wife, Astoria. She left it at that and to her own surprise didn't give it any more thought for the rest of the day.

Hermione's thoughts of Draco went away from her mind as the week carried on. That only meant that Draco's desire for her had been diminishing. Though she was relieved, she couldn't help but ask herself why. It was strange for her to feel this way. It was so out of her control and so unpredictable. She hated having a part of her be solely based on how someone else was feeling. But it was the perfect relationship if you thought about it logically. Relationships generally end because one party likes the other more than that person likes them. It's the perfect antidote, but only if you get to choose your partner …

Hermione flooed home and greeted Ron and Hugo with kisses on their foreheads. She magicked some food onto the table and they had the most normal family dinner that Hermione had had in the past few weeks. Draco was almost completely out of her head and she reveled in the fact that she'd won. She'd gotten him out of her head and he held true to his promise by leaving her alone. Things finally felt as they should, though somewhere in the depths of her stomach, she felt something wasn't quite right.

Weeks flew by and Hermione noticed Draco had stopped coming to work. According to his department head, he had been experimenting with a charm and it backfired on him, making him ill. Hermione knew better. She wanted to make sure he was okay since she was the only one who knew of his condition but she couldn't just go to his house or write down the secret for an owl to deliver. She also knew that by her contacting him she'd break the contract they had and she'd be fair game again. It was just driving her crazy to know since he'd acted so strangely after he'd kissed her.

A few more days went by and she finally decided to act. 'To hell with the deal,' she thought to herself. She knew Draco could read her thoughts so she figured if she thought hard enough he'd maybe hear her and tell her where he was. She tried saying her message out loud, writing it down, and envisioning herself speaking to him but he still never showed. She gave up.

However the next day, upon returning to work she noticed a ripped off piece of parchment on her desk that read: "Three Broomsticks. 7pm." It was not signed but she knew exactly who it was. Just smelling the parchment and touching it sent chills down her back. She sat down and drank some water to cool herself down.

The only thing she could think of, other than Draco, was her family - Ron, Hugo and Rose. By some stupid whim she managed to potentially ruin everything she loved. And worst yet, it was for someone she never particularly liked. She'd never been so out of her element in her life - being in control of her emotions and urges was something she had always prided herself on and that pride was ripped away the moment she tried to help someone who she thought was a stranger. But perhaps it was better it was Malfoy and not some random stranger. At least she knew him and could control him to some extent. Some random stranger probably would have just taken advantage of her as Malfoy had not done, and for that she was grateful.

At 6:59, Hermione Apparated to the Three Broomsticks. It was dark and smelled like musk and lager breathed individuals were laughing jovially at the bar. She would be lying if she said they didn't put her at ease, despite their whistles at her as she walked over to her target. There wasn't anyone sober who would be able to recognize her.

She spotted Draco immediately. She sensed his presence somehow and was drawn like a marionette to him. He was hooded and clutching a glass of fire whiskey. He did not move when she sat down in front of him or raise his hood to look. It made her feel uncomfortable because she knew that he was aware of her sitting there.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Hermione asked, concern thick in her voice.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you, Hermione. Just something … something happened," he said, still not looking up.

"Why don't you just leave the money on the dresser next time?" Hermione spat.

"Look. Neville Longbottom runs this place and I really don't want him seeing us together. People talk you know," he said quietly.

"So what do you propose we do?" Hermione asked, the anger ebbing away.

"I've been staying upstairs in a room for the past few days. We can go up but only if you are comfortable with it," he said cautiously as not to sound like he was suggesting something.

"Uh. I guess that's okay," Hermione said, getting up hesitantly to follow him.

"Plus, I have to show you something," he said and he ascended upstairs. He went into the first door on the left and closed it behind them. Hermione was alarmed at how slowly he was moving, despite his ability to almost disappear with speed.

"So why have you called me here?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to take down my hood but you have to promise not to scream," he said to the floor.

"Okay, Draco I promise. Just tell me - AHHH!" Hermione broke her promise.

**Fangs of a Different Sort: Chapter 5 (part 2) ****by Vanny Tea**

"F-f-fangs. You have fangs!" Hermione cried.

"Shhh! You said you wouldn't scream. Keep your voice down, Granger." He snarled, his words lisping slightly because of his elongated teeth.

"I-I'm so sorry. It just shocked me is all. Is that why you ran out on me? Is that why you've gone off me?" Hermione yelped. "I thought something was wrong!"

"Something _is _wrong, Hermione! I have _fangs _for heaven's sake!" he roared.

"You must tell Astoria!" It was the firs thing Hermione could think to say.

"I did!" Draco began, "She …. She kicked me out of the house. She's pregnant you see."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, dear." she didn't know what else to say.

"Did you tell her …?"

"No! I didn't tell her about us. I'm not thick," he spat.

"Can you retract them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I haven't mastered it yet. It hurts very much when they go in," he said. And he recoiled his fangs. He ran his tongue along his now normal teeth and Hermione couldn't help but notice the tingle that little action sent down her body.

"So do you not want me anymore? Did I do something?" Hermione asked knowing it was the wrong time and place, but it was killing her to know.

"I-I don't know. I just needed to be alone." he took a sip of his whiskey. "See, I drink this and all I taste is you. I want you so bad, Hermione. I can't even explain it to you."

"But you shouldn't. When you do, it makes me want you just as much." she blushed. "There's no future for us, Draco."

"But you … you wanted me even when I went off you," he said slowly. "You came to me all on your own. That counts for something right?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Hermione said shortly.

"Oh, come off it. You care about me under this potion or not." he looked up at her for the first time. His eyes burned a hole in her heart.

"I care for you as a friend," she retorted.

"Oh please. We were never friends." he snorted.

"Then a colleague! I don't know. We have such a great history together. I couldn't just leave you to succumb to some dark, undead magic. What kind of person would that make me?" Hermione cried.

"I can read your thoughts. Remember that Hermione. I can tell when you're lying," he reminded her.

"Oh, so you're aware of some feelings I have that I'm even unaware of? Is that what you're saying? Well fine then! I admit that I care for you, but not more than I care for my husband, Ron. I _love _my husband which is something I could never feel for you," she said, angrily.

"I love my wife too, Granger. She's been there through almost everything I've been through. She helped me get a Ministry job when no one else wanted anything to do with my name. She married me even though her parents thought I was a traitor to not only the dark side but to Potter's side as well." Draco sighed, "She never saved my life like you did though. She'll never understand the shit I went through when I was a Death Eater like you do and she'll never accept me as a vampire as you have. I don't know if it's the potion talking, but I know that I need you. I need you as a lover and if I can't have you then at least as a friend."

Hermione sat stunned for a few minutes. She would open her mouth to speak but then reconsider her thoughts and close it again. She felt his emotions racing through her veins but she showed more constraint then he did in keeping them in. How she wanted her body to connect with his and enjoy all of the things that lovers enjoyed. It was hard for her to resist and soon enough she couldn't find a good reason to do so. She was totally blinded by his influence.

Hermione found herself getting up to be closer to Draco, not understanding her motive in the least. She threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to meet his lips. He sucked in his air sharply but relaxed once he realized what was happening.

The passion was blinding and deafening and mind numbing. Both had no identity anymore. They weren't a mother or a father, a husband nor wife. They were in this moment together and every other care or trivial aspect of reality slipped away.

Draco didn't understand what his body was doing. He didn't know why he wanted Hermione's body and soul so much. He wanted to dominate it and own it and be surrounded by her aura forever. It made no sense when all he ever really wanted was her blood. Perhaps this deep connection was brought on by his blood lust. Of this he had no idea, but it didn't matter in that moment.

Whether they ran away together, or divorced Astoria and Ron to be together, or simply went their separate ways would not be the important part of their story. It would be this moment. They would always have this moment in time where they disregarded all of their troubles and their fears and just let each other in, completely and utterly. It was no longer a wonder why Heathro Renauld stayed with Lady Augentine if he was to receive this sort of passion and yearning for the rest of his life. Who wouldn't want something so perfect, so fulfilling and so unconditional? Heathro Renauld would have been a fool to turn something so violently passionate down. He was after all a pureblood and his connection was even deeper than this. Hermione couldn't fathom a love more deep.

Love.

Draco gasped and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, fearful.

"I just had a … thought ... your thought," he began.

"What was it, Draco?" she breathed softly, stroking his hair with her index finger.

"Could you ever … maybe … ummm … I don't know how to put this but …. l-love ... umm ... me?" he asked and immediately bowed his head, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"I-I …" Hermione stuttered.

**A/N: ** I figured you should have two chapters since I have to rewrite the next one so I probably won't update until Friday or Saturday. I hope you liked! R/R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am soooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update. I apologize a thousand times over. Who knew college would make you like ... busy? lol but yeah since I made you wait, here's chapter 6 and 7. I'm combing them to make it chapter 6 part 1 and part 2 as I'd done before with chapter 5. I don't really like the direction my story in but oh well lol. I'm just going to finish it. so hope you like it!

**Fangs of a Different Sort **by Vanny Tea

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in your head. I can't control it yet," he said, backing away.

"I don't know what to say," she replied.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me, Hermione. I mean, you can't." he backed up more.

"What if I told you I'd leave my life to be a part of yours? What would you do then?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know. I feel as though I'm tricking you into wanting me as you do. You can only want me as much as I want you. Remember that," he said.

"Who cares anymore?!" she threw up her hands. "I just want _this_ forever."

"You saying that makes me want you more and that makes _you _want _me_ more … We can't live in a paradox forever, love." Draco ran a hand down Hermione's face.

"And why can't we? We'd have what everyone's always dreamt of - the perfect kind of romance." Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm. "I want to wake up in your arms and stare into your eyes all day and then fall back asleep in your arms again. If that's all I did for the rest of my life I'd be okay with that."

"Hermione. Stop. Come on," he urged, seeing that everything she was saying was the truth. He had the key to her mind.

"I know what I'm saying. Potion or no potion, I feel like this was bound to happen anyway." Hermione chanted. "You're right! You know with what you said before … we should have ruled Hogwarts … together. We can't go back but can't we fix that now?"

"I don't know …" Draco looked down uneasily. "I ..."

"I think we can …" Hermione whispered, tilting his head up with her finger.

"Of course we can. Of course." Draco gave in and kissed Hermione again, this time more violently. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her on top of a dresser with no effort at all. Her body was weightless to him.

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Draco jumped back and put his arms up in surrender.

"What are you thinking about right now!?" Hermione asked.

"Um … your body, to tell the truth." Draco flushed a tinge of pink.

"I read your mind! I could see me … but like through your eyes. I could see ... other things too," she said excitedly.

"Other things?" he asked, not exactly knowing what he had been thinking about.

"You want me to leave Ron ..." Hermione said to the floor.

"Are you offended?" he asked.

"No .. of course not. I didn't expect you to want to share me." she threw her legs around Draco's waist and pushed herself off the dresser, grabbing onto his neck with her arms. He caught her with ease and placed her onto the bed, making certain not to let his new strength get the better of him.

He redirected his attention to her chest, letting his breath linger on the flesh between her bosoms for a few seconds. He then unleashed his fangs and Hermione gasped with amazement. Slowly he moved down her blouse, undoing each button with his teeth. She arched her back and dug her nails into his, desperately wanting his touch.

Finally he grabbed both sides of her shirt and ripped it in half making Hermione yelp with pain. He looked down at her half naked figure and ran his fingers over his fangs. The intensity was almost unbearable.

With a wave of her wrist, Hermione sent Draco's shirt flying to the other side of the room. Draco was so caught up in the moment he'd nearly forgotten the both of them were wizards. Leave it to Hermione to work magic into everything she did.

He recovered from his shock and kissed her lips, trying to illustrate how much he desired her with his tongue. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes, wetting both their cheeks and lips.

"Are you sure you want this … with me?" Draco asked, shyly.

"Of course I am. I want this forever" she whispered into his shoulder and she began to cry too. He smiled fully at her and it gave her a chance to truly appreciate how gorgeous his smile was. He was a genetic masterpiece in her mind. She couldn't even believe that she once loathed that face, but it was perhaps because he never smiled at her. If he had smiled at her while he called her a mudblood she might have found it a turn on. Draco laughed a little and she knew that he'd been listening in on that thought. She blushed and put a hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I ever called you those names," he said, his lips hovering centimeters from her lips.

She kissed his lips, still salty with tears.

"It's okay. We were children. Plus you've already made up for it. You helped us win the war you know," Hermione kissed him again. "All those newspapers and such are so wrong about what they say about you. You risked a whole lot more for the good side then most did."

"Oh, it's so nice to hear someone say that." Draco bit back some more tears.

"Oh don't cry, dear." Hermione whispered and rubbed his back lovingly.

"You don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm a terrible person, even Astoria sometimes. I know she loves me but she resents me because her reputation is ruined since she's likened herself with me," Draco sighed.

Hermione backed up a bit and stared at his face. His lip quivered slightly and his eyes looked glassy and deep. There was definitely some demons haunting him that she wished she could cure him of. The life of a hero was not glamorous, or as brilliant as people would think and he was proof of this.

She waved her hand and he flew backward onto the bed. He was startled that her magic overpowered his vampiric strength. He reasoned with himself though; she was a very powerful witch.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Now I want you to listen to what I'm going to say," Hermione said, pointing a finger in his face.

"I-" he began, but Hermione shushed him and magicked his arms to the bed.

"Draco. You are a good person and you need to stop beating yourself up over things that have happened in the past. If people want to say stuff about you then so be it. If the newspapers want to print that you're starting some dark wizard resurgence then fuck them! Fuck them all," Hermione seethed.

"You're incredible, Hermione." Draco smiled. He broke free of her spell and brought a finger to her lips.

"I try." Hermione blushed.

"How could I ever express to you how I feel? How could I ever really let you know how much you mean to me?" Draco looked helpless.

"It's okay. I know how much you do," Hermione said gently, wiping the moisture from his cheeks with her hands.

She was staring at his fangs and in the back of her mind she sort of wished she could see him do what real vampires did - she wanted to see him bite someone. She wanted to see him as the world's most seductive predator - the vampire.

"I could bite _you _if you'd like," Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione was startled.

"I saw what you were thinking. If you want to see it, then I can bite you." Draco moved his mouth to her neck. "That way a part of me will always be with you."

"You know. I read that if you bite me …" Hermione began.

"Shhhh." Draco cut her off. "Do you want me to or not?"

"I do. I want your mark," she replied.

She leaned in and arched her neck in anticipation.

Chapter 6: part two

"Are you sure though? I don't want you to see the first drop of blood then start screaming at me that I attacked you." Draco snickered, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of the way.

"Shut up" Hermione said, smiling. "And yes, I'm sure. The bite of a vampire is said to be charmed."

"You really know too much," Draco laughed. "Leave it to you to give me a lesson while we're in bed together."

"I'm sorry," Hermione blushed.

"Don't apologize. I want to give you anything you want," he said, kissing her neck. "So do you want it here?" he traipsed his finger along her neck.

"Anywhere you want it," Hermione said, squirming under him.

"I could have fun with this." he sang.

He ran his fangs down her body and stopped at her left breast. He considered it for a moment but kept moving farther down. He stopped again at her hip but decided against that too. He kissed the area right beneath her hip and she squealed with delight.

"How about …" Draco swirled his finger in the air, "Here." he forced his hand between her legs, grabbing her thigh harshly.

"If that's where you want it," she giggled and he positioned his teeth on a fleshy spot on her upper inner thigh.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

He sunk his teeth in and was shocked by how fast the blood came out. He was intoxicated by the aroma and the sweet taste of the blood as it gushed into his mouth. He sucked and licked up every last drop until it finally clotted.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked, remembering that he was not the only one there.

"That felt … amazing … and weird." Hermione knelt on the bed and kissed his cheek. "I loved it."

"Were you always this … naughty?" Draco asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"I'm naughty?" she giggled and blushed a violent red.

"Don't act all coy," he teased, pinning her arms down and kissing her sloppily on the face.

She screamed madly, laughing and trying to fight him off. He overpowered her easily and she laughed as she let herself be pinned down. He smiled and collapsed next to her and they fell silent for a time.

"So were you serious when you said you would leave your family for me?" Draco asked after what seemed like an hour of silence.

"It would kill me to leave my kids, but I want to be with you," Hermione assured herself.

"I know you couldn't leave your children. I wouldn't let you even if you could. The only thing that could take me from my Scorpius is death," Draco said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're right. I love my children more than I love myself," Hermione sighed.

"Maybe we don't have to run away together, for the sake of our children." Draco said. "People get divorced all the time and stay with their kids."

"I can see us being married. That'd be a laugh," Hermione said and they both giggled.

"We shouldn't do anything drastic before we figure things out though," Draco said after a few minutes. "As long as we're in agreement that we want to be together, I think the rest can wait."

"I'll wait for you. I think I can do that, as long as we eventually can be together." Hermione smiled and Draco admired how youthful she looked. It was almost like they were kids again.

"Even if it means maybe waiting until our kids are grown or passed that? What if like fifty years go by?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I can wait that long. If that's what it takes to be with you." Hermione kissed the back of his hand. "I don't feel like our love is that petty, elementary desperate kind of love. I feel it's not that urgent. I can wait for you forever and still be happy everyday knowing that I eventually get to have you."

"That's how I feel too, Hermione. I could live on just a promise," Draco whispered.

"Though it would be better to have the real thing," Hermione asserted and Draco agreed.

"Oh there's something I've been meaning to ask you!" Draco exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "Am I immortal?" he laughed a little at his own question.

"You know. I don't know," Hermione laughed at being unable to answer. "I guess you might be, or you might age more slowly than normal wizards. I have no idea!" she laughed harder.

"Not used to not knowing the answers, eh?" he grinned. "I find it adorable."

"You're the only one in the world who doesn't expect answers from me. It's refreshing," she smiled.

"I try, my love." he smirked. "Now. Don't miss me too much but I have to go home now."

"Mm. Okay," Hermione pouted. "Just keep me in your thoughts!"

"Do I have a choice?" Draco laughed. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." she smiled and kissed his lips. "Till we meet again I guess."

"Till we meet again …" he said and Dissapparated. Hermione smiled and Disapparated too.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry to drop the end of the story on you like this but college is killing me and I have to get this out of the way before exams or it'll never get done. I really wanted it to be atleast 5 chapters longer but I just don't have the time. So I hope you like it and please review!

**Fangs of a Different Sort **by Vanny Tea

"Draco! Draco! Answer me, please!" Hermione screamed frantically, running through the darkness.

"Hermione ..." Draco could manage nothing more than a whisper.

"Where are you!" Hermioen began to cry desperately, "Draco!" The wind whipped her tear stained face, making it impossible for her to see. Yet she persisted still.

"How could you, Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from somewhere nearby.

"What did I do?" Hermione fell to her knees.

"How could you ..." Ron's faint voice followed.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her bestfriends taunting her. She couldn't see them but she knew Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and her children were there.

"No ... no ... Draco ..." Hermione cried into her hands.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione's eye shot open to find her husband's worried face hovering over her.

"Ron ... What happened?" Hermione stared into his wrinkled face, confused.

"You were having a nightmare, love." Ron stroked her hair.

"Oh .. Thank Merlin." Hermione sighed and laid back down on her back. Her white hair fell around her.

"This is the fourth time this week you've had a nightmare, dear. Is something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just ... not feeling well," Hermione lied.

She got up and walked through the door to their balcony. The wind blew her hair and night gown about. She leaned against the railing and stared out into the purple sky. She hoped that Draco was looking at the same sky, so she could maybe feel closer to him.

She hadn't spoken to Draco since that day, only in her thoughts. He would enter her mind every now and then and make sure she hadn't forgotten him. And she'd see him periodically at work, but they'd both retired atleast forty years ago.

She was living only on memories. It was as if their romance had never even happened. It was as though it was a dream.

A tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away swiftly with her fingers. She looked at her moist fingertips and grimaced at how aged her hands were. Her former beauty was now masked by the years that'd flown by.

"Shit .." she whispered to herself. She seized the vile that was dangling aroung her neck and took a few drops in her mouth. Her face distorted at the taste.

"Another day ... of lies ..." she whispered silently to herself.

In the meantime, Draco was in fact staring up at the same mauve skyline from his palatial estate. He had seen her thought in his head and wanted, if not for her then for himself, to make her wish true.

Astoria was asleep in their bedroom, with the covers drawn over her head. She was not a morning person at all.

He smiled at her sleeping figure despite knowing that today he'd probably never see her again. It saddened him because he loved her, but she was not his true love. Since he'd last been with Hermione he'd felt content with his life but never truly and incandescently happy.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He whispered a soft "I love you" and walked back over to their window. He took one last look at her and downed a tiny bottle of potion he'd been carrying around for nearly 50 years.

Within seconds he was lying on the floor, motionless with a slight smile playing on his lips, and the vile resting in his wrinkled hand.

Hermione picked up the paper a few days later to see Draco's picture on the front. Her heart sank at the byline. "Draco Malfoy, Dead at 89." It was followed by an article detailing how much of a great man he was. She scoffed. They didn't even know him, and they were probably the same ones who wrote that he was a dark conspirator orchestrating the ressurection of Voldemort. But nonetheless it was a nice article and it said his funeral was to be held today.

She smiled.

She lifted her dress to examine the bite she'd gotten so many years ago. It was still as fresh as the day she'd gotten it.

"Ron!" Hermione called. "Ron, come here."

Hermione positioned herself on the floor and slumped against the balcony.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't feel well, Ron." she closed her eyes and leaned back.

Ron ran back to the room and grabbed his wand. He apparated them to St. Mungo's and yelled at all the healers that his wife needed a room immediately.

She was rushed to her own private room and placed in a bed.

"Ron, don't come in here. I don't want you to see me this way," Hermione called to him and he stopped before coming inside.

The healers began to test her for different ailments but when they found nothing wrong they stopped to question her.

"What actually is the problem, Mrs. Weasley?" one of the healers asked.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but _Recordationus_!" Hermione said with a wave of her wrist. "You will tell my husband that I've succumbed to a heart attack and I've passed on."

The healer nodded with a blank stare.

"You will also tell him that I loved him dearly and tell my children and Ginny and Harry Potter that I also loved them. You will not let any other healer check my symptoms and there will be no autopsy. Also I demand a closed casket burial."

The healer nodded again.

Hermione took the second vile from around her neck that she'd never touched. She'd brewed the potion years ago and kept it right next to her aging potion for nearly half a century.

"Don't forget to tell him I love him," Hermione said and she downed the vile.

* * *

A few days after his funeral, Draco broke the door off his coffin and pushed up through the six feet of dirt. A small beam of sunlight guided him through his terrestrial prison.

It was fairly easy for him, thanks to his superhuman strength. His heart was racing and his blood was coursing through his ears, making it difficult for him to hear. All he could hear was Hermione's voice in his head telling him to come back to her.

"Didn't think to owl me before you commited suicide?" a voice alerted Draco's attention.

He whipped his head around and his eyes rested on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen - Hermione, looking the same as she had that day at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione ..." he whispered almost disbelievingly. "I didn't have to owl you. If I'd really died, your bite marks would have vanished."

He was at her side in the blink of an eye and tears flowed down his wrinkled face.

"You've not aged a day," Draco grabbed her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Aging potion?" Hermione asked, staring into Draco's eyes, and he nodded.

The wrinkles began to disappear and the loose skin began to tighten. His white hair started to yellow and his body began to shrink.

"How I've missed you!" Draco brought his lips down to hers and kissed her as though he'd never get to again. The years continued to fall off of his body until he too was 38 years old again.

He released her and backed up to see her.

"I don't ever want to be without you again," Hermione said, stroking his now smooth complexion. "I love you. I love you. I love you." she repeated over and over again.

"Are you sure you're not just using me for my immortality?" he smirked.

"If that was it would I be here right now?" Hermione punched him in the arm. "I never knew that your bite would make me this way."

"How is that nasty bite anyway?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione pulled up her skirt. "It's gone!" she gasped.

"It's because we're together now, Hermione. Promise you'll stay with me forever and it'll never come back," Draco said delicately.

"You charmed it?" Hermione asked.

"I needed a way to have a connection with you if we ever got seperated. I just always wanted to know you were okay." Draco looked down. "It won't ever appear again unless you leave me."

"Trust me, Draco. It will never reappear. Forever is ours," Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

She gazed into his steel blue eyes and saw their future together. No one knew they weren't dead. No one knew that they were immortal. No one knew that they were in love. And most importantly, it didn't matter. They could travel the world together, start families, read every book ever written, visit the muggle realm, count every star in the sky, learn all the languages of the world and still have enough time to make love. It was beautiful, but simple ... dream-like, but real.

"So do you have fangs?" Draco asked, a mischievious glint in his eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off into the distance. Draco smiled and followed after her, knowing that wherever she went for the rest of eternity he'd always be no more than a few steps behind.

THE END

A/N: So I had another ending written where they communicated with eachother through their thoughts and made themselves an alternate reality where they had 2 daughters named Cordelia and Aquila but I don't know ... it wasn't really doing it for me because they never really ended up together. They just kind of lived in dreams and that was weird so, I took the old Romeo and Juliet route but this time it was successful. haha they didn't end up killing themselves. So I hope you liked it and please leave me a review! I'll try to write another story soon.

PS. I'll post the alternate ending if you want it.


End file.
